Naruto Chronicles:Gekitai
by Mostly Harmless 478
Summary: Naruto learns two things with his encounter with Mizuki. One, He is the jailer of the Kyuubi. Two, He is the reincarnation of the Rikudou Sennin. How will this new twist effect Naruto-verse. Read and find out." Rated M for Future Gore.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this Mostly Harmless, returning back to Fanfiction. This is my shot at a bloodline Naruto story. Starts at Mizuki and goes from there.

Summary:"Naruto learns two things with his encounter with Mizuki. One, He is the jailer of the Kyuubi. Two, He is the reincarnation of the Rikudou Sennin. How will this new twist effect Naruto-verse. Read and find out."

Speaking "........"

Thoughts '.......'

**Demon Speaking ".............."**

_Spirit Speaking "................."_

* * *

A blonde haired boy was leaping from tree to tree in one of the many forests of Konohakagure. This young boy looked to be about thirteen wearing a bright orange jumpsuit that scream 'AIM YOUR KUNAI HERE!' with blue sandals, and a pair of green goggles on his forehead. Strapped to his back was a giant scroll with 'Forbidden Scroll of Seals' written on it in kanji. The blonde was the local neighborhood jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto.

_'hehe...Who would have known that Ji-san was such a pervert.'_ Naruto sighed in relief.

_(Flashback)_

_(Hokage's Office.)_

_Naruto was rummaging through the Hokage's desk. He emptied each drawer and checked each secret compartment he could find in the desk. Naruto stood and scratched his head._

_"It must be around here somewhere." He searched the bookshelf, checking for any secret switches or panels behind or inside of the books. Naruto was about to give up until his eye caught small reflection of light behind the bookcase. He pushed it aside and found a metal panel which covered a large compartment that held a giant scroll. _

_'Thank you, Lady Luck.' He strapped the scroll to his back and turned to leave via the window._

_"Naruto, Where do you think your going with the Scroll of Seals." a familiar voice called out. Naruto froze and turned to see the Sandaime Hokage staring at him seriously. _

_"Well you see Jiji....."Naruto began nervously, before an idea came to his head._

_"Well?"_

_He formed a single hand-seal and grinned mischievously. "Oiroke no Jutsu" (Sexy Technique.) A poof of smoke covered Naruto to reveal a beautiful blonde female with clouds covering her....you know. The Sandaime was caught off guard and shot back with a stream of blood flowing from his nose and slammed into a wall. He laid sprawled and has a very pervert grin on his face. Naruto released his jutsu and stared mildly shocked._

_"Ji-san's a pervert! Who would have thought."_

_Deciding not to count his blessings Naruto leapt out the window and began his trek to search for a meeting point with Mizuki and to learn a technique to pass the exam. Or so he thought...._

_(Flashback End.)_

The blonde landed by what appeared to be an abandoned shack.

_'Okay. This looks like a good spot to train until Mizuki-sensei gets here.'_ The blonde sat on the forest floor and set the scroll in front of him.

_'Now lets see.....'_ Naruto unrolled the massive scroll. He eyes read threw the many jutsu that were hidden inside the scrolls contents.

"Nope not that one..............No...........What the hell! There is no way the Shinigami is going to eat my soul. Definite hell no!" He skimmed through more of the scroll's contents, stopping at one particular ninjutsu that caught his eye.

**Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique.) Rank: B**

Naruto sighed. "Great more clones. Well, I can give a shot seeing as everything else in this scroll results in me dying."

* * *

_(Iruka's Apartment.)_

_Knock._

Iruka mumbled in his sleep but did not awake.

_.Knock,Knock._

Iruka stirred from his sleep, tossed over, wishing for whoever was at his door to leave.

_..Knock,Knock,Knock._

"Go away!"

_...................Knock,Knock,Knock,Knock,Knock,Knock._

Iruka groaned as he pushed himself out of bed and slowly dragged himself to his front door. He opened it to find an exhausted Mizuki.

"Mizuki?" Iruka spoke in surprise. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Iruka get dressed. Naruto stole the forbidden scroll." Mizuki spoke in a hurried tone.

"What did you say!"

"Naruto stole the scroll, Iruka!" repeated Mizuki.

Iruka's eyes widened. "He What!" He exclaimed before quickly throwing on his uniform.

"He stole the scroll of seals. The Hokage has dispatched all ninja within the village, chunin and up to locate Naruto and the scroll." explained Mizuki as they leapt from the roof of his apartment complex. They hopped from roof to roof scanning the streets, but could not locate a single trace of Naruto's presence. They had swept most of the village except the forest and the monument.

"Let's split up we might be able to locate him quicker that way."

"Right"

The two split and shot off in different directions, Iruka near the forest and Mizuki towards the monument. Iruka gritted his teeth. _'Naruto, what were you thinking?'_

_

* * *

_

_15 mins. later....._

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Two poofs of smoke appeared to both sides of Naruto before clearing to reveal to exact copies of the said blonde. Naruto walked close and examined every little detail. Clothes, personality, everything was the same. It was literally a clone of Naruto. One final test, Naruto slowly took his finger and poked one clone on the shoulder.

"Ow why did you do that?" Naruto yelled for joy and gave his other clone a high-five. "Alright! I did it!" He punched the air gleefully.

"I definitely pass for sure!"

Naruto grinned before turning back to scroll. "Lets see what else I can learn." He searched and quickly found another ninjutsu.

**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Mass Shadow Clone Technique.) Rank: A**

Naruto looked over the instructions, memorizing them before crossing his fingers in a t-shaped signed. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A large cloud of smoke erupted in front of him and cleared to reveal ten clones. Naruto looked confused before returning to the instructions. _'Average is 20...so why did I only make ten.'_ He then noticed and important note he missed in the directions.

_'Oh, so the number of clones varies from the amount of chakra put into the jutsu.'_ Naruto blinked.

_'Maybe if I put twice as much chakra I used for these ten, I might be able to double the amount of clones.'_ Naruto squinted his eyes in frustration.

"This is going to take a while."

* * *

Iruka was currently leaping through the giant forest near Konoha. He wasn't able to find any lead to the Naruto's location so far.

"Damnit Naruto, when I find you ......" He paused. Iruka sensed a high concentration of chakra gathering east of his location near the old _Shrine of Wandering Spirits._

_'Naruto' _Iruka quickly changed directions and speed off towards the shrine. He, however, did not notice the other signature that following him from a distance.

Mizuki landed one branch._ 'That's right Iruka lead me straight to the demon-brat.'_ He quickly re-began his pursuit of Iruka to the _Shrine of Wandering Souls_.

* * *

Naruto collapsed from exhaustion. The group of clones dispersed as he released his control on them.

"Finally….I got it…down now." A rustle came from a bush near Naruto, and Iruka emerged from the bush.

"Just what the hell were you thinking, Naruto! Stealing the forbidden scroll is a crime punishable by death." yelled Iruka as he stared at the confused blonde. Naruto was completely lost at what Iruka was telling him.

"Hold up. Mizuki-sensei told me that there was a second graduation exam where I was to steal this scroll." Naruto points to the Scroll of seals, "and then learn one technique from the scroll and I will immediately be promoted to genin." Now it was Iruka's turn to be confused.

"Mizuki said what! Why would-" The swishing sound was heard by Iruka when a wave of shuriken shot toward Naruto. Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way, taking the hit himself. The momentum sent him hurling into the side of the shrine, making him a little dizzy.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto looked around cautiously. "Okay who threw those shuriken at us?"

A sick laughter filled the forest. "Iruka, I must thank you for leading me to the scroll. Now I get to learn the scroll's secrets and kill the demon-brat as well." The voice seemed to project from all around him.

Even though he hated to admit it Naruto was slightly afraid. Iruka was temporarily taken down by a wave of shuriken and the assailant had the upper hand because he didn't know his exact location. As if the assailant could read his mind, It unleashed a wave of killing intent on Naruto. Due to being inexperienced, it was enough for to freeze Naruto on the spot. The laughter resumed and a figure emerges from behind in a tree. It revealed to assailant as Mizuki,

"What's the matter, Naruto, scared?"

"Mizuki....Why?" Iruka groaned to himself.

"Mizuki-sensei! You threw those shuriken?" Naruto points towards him accusingly. Mizuki simply sneered at Naruto.

"Yes, but I didn't expect Iruka to jump in the way of the shuriken. No matter I will still get the scroll and be able to rid the world of the demon-brat as well." said Mizuki.

"What! You too! Come on, I know I pulled a couple of pranks and some of them were a little harsh but seriously "demon-brat"? What did I do to deserve the title demon-brat?"

Suddenly Mizuki's face put on a sinister look before chuckling darkly. "So you want to know why, huh? Well allow me to clear some of your confusion? Tell me what do you know of the Kyuubi-attack 13 years ago?" Iruka panicked slightly.

"No!! Mizuki don't, it's forbidden!" Mizuki scowled at him.

"Shut-up Iruka! Like that's going to matter since I'm leaving anyway! After I kill both of you, a course!"

Naruto was confused at the dialogue exchanged between the two. "Kyuubi? Everyone knows that it was defeated by the Yondaime 13 years ago."

Mizuki smirked. "Wrong! That was a lie told to the younger generation. The truth is the Yondaime could not kill Kyuubi so he sealed it."

Realization donned on Naruto's face, causing Mizuki's grin to smirk to grow even larger. "That's right! You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

* * *

Chapter One Complete. Review and send me some ideas.

_Note I may not use them but somehow incorporat them into the storyline._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again FanFiction, this is Mostly Harmless. Sorry about the long wait, but I was having some issues in school. You know the usual, state tests before the final exams. Now I'm back, out for the summer and hopefully can get back on my groove. Also the latest Naruto releases have opened a lot more door for my plans on Naruto's Rinnegan. But enough talk, here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _Can't believe I forgot this on the first chapter._

Speaking "........"

_Thoughts '.......'_

**Demon Speaking ".............."**

**_Demon Thoughts ".............."_**

Spirit Speaking "................."

* * *

'_You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune…'_

That one phrase caused Naruto's whole world to come crashing down. The wind blew, making some of the surrounding trees to sway.

'_You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune…'_

"This is why everybody hates you. You are the demon fox that attacked Konoha 13 years ago." Mizuki unclipped one of his giant shuriken from his back. "You killed their love ones and destroyed their homes." Iruka had had enough.

"Stop it Mizuki!"

Mizuki ignored him. "You destroyed their shops and businesses. But most of all, you killed our Yondaime Hokage. Now Die!" He threw the shuriken at Naruto who had no intention of dodging. The news of his jailer had sent his mind in the gutter. Iruka seeing this leaped in front of him, taking the shuriken in the back. Naruto looked surprised that Iruka jumped to protect him.

"Don't listen to him Naruto… He's lying…" Iruka managed to say through the pain.

"This is shocking. I never would have expected you of all people to go this far to protect the demon-brat. I thought you hated him."

"Shut-up! Enough of lies, Mizuki."

"Am I Iruka? Even I know you secretly hated Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened. He glanced up at Iruka who turned his head in another refusing to look Naruto in the eye.

Mizuki saw this and smirked. "Iruka hated you because you were the very thing that separated him from his parents."Mizuki continued not missing a beat. Iruka not denying the claim served as confirmation to Naruto. Naruto grabbed the scroll and dashed into the forest. Mizuki tried to stop him but he was forced to dodge his shuriken from Iruka. Iruka crouched on one knee, the pain so unbearable he couldn't stand.

Mizuki scowled. "Don't worry Iruka. A soon as I'm finish with the demon-brat I will come back for you later." Mizuki quickly began his pursuit of the fleeing blonde. Iruka struggled to get to his feet.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

* * *

Iruka hopped from tree to tree scanning the area around him. _'Where is …'_ A flash of orange entered his vision. _'There!'_ He sped up to catch to Naruto.

"Naruto! Hurry, give me the scroll before Mizuki com-" Naruto stopped and launched himself at Iruka slamming his knee into his gut. Iruka fell from then tree tops into a clearing. Naruto landed near the trunk of a tree.

Iruka glared. "How?" He disappeared with a poof and Mizuki was in his place. "How did you know I wasn't the real Iruka?"

Naruto grinned before he too disappeared in a poof of smoke to reveal Iruka. "Because I'm Iruka." He leaned against the tree before sliding down into a sitting position. Mizuki scowled at him.

"Why are you trying so hard to protect him, I know deep down that you hate him."

"You right. I did hate him at one point," Mizuki smiled at this. "But that was before I ever met Naruto. When I did things changed. I was so stupid to believe a little boy could actually do the things Kyuubi did during the attack." Iruka lifted his head and looked directly at Mizuki. "When I met Naruto, I learned he was just a boy who wanted a family. He wanted friends. But most of all, he wanted recognition. He wants to be recognized by this village, and to prove them all wrong about their views on him and when you look past all of that, you find he is a hard-working student who could accomplish any goal when he puts his mind to it. He's the boy who I have grown to consider to be like a little brother to me. He's Uzumaki Naruto, a proud member of Konohagakure."

Naruto who was hiding behind a tree during Iruka speech was silent. Iruka did hate him, but that was in the past. Now he was a little brother to the man, and Iruka proved that by taking that shuriken to the back. He finally had someone who thought of him as family. He knew the Hokage thought of him as a grandson but he had a job to do and that was to look after the village. He was cut from his musing by Mizuki's next words.

"How sweet you found yourself a demon for a brother Iruka." He unstrapped his last shuriken. "But now I'm going to put you out of your misery." Mizuki threw the shuriken at Iruka aiming for his head.

"Goodbye, Iruka!"

The shuriken rushed at him at an alarming rate. With his current injures, he could hardly stand. There was no way he could dodge in time.

'_I guess this is it!' _An orange blur shot from the edge of the clearing, right into the path of the shuriken. _'What!'_

Naruto stared down the shuriken with no fear even as it continued its flight.

"Naruto, what are you doing get out of the way." Iruka yelled. Whether Naruto heard him or not, he didn't budge. Naruto was too busy trying to think of a plan that didn't involve him getting impaled by a shuriken just to stop it.

_'Crap. Maybe I should have just grabbed Iruka and just moved him out of the way. The shuriken is too close for me to do that now. Shit, this is really bad!'_ Unnoticed to Naruto, the world around him was slowly slowing down. Mizuki became frozen mid-laugh. Iruka was frozen mid-scream.

Naruto noticed this when couldn't move his body. _'What the…'_ Everything slowly began to melt away. A distant sound echoed in the back ground. The sound seemed to slowly move closer and closer until…

* * *

*Drip*

Naruto blinked. He was no longer in the clearing with Iruka and Mizuki, but in a large dark sewer. Water dripped from pipes across the ceiling into like knee-deep water.

'How did I get here?' Naruto glanced around but was greeted by only more pipes and an endless flow of water.

"Hello" his voice echoed for a while. "Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto noticed sewer he was in was a tunnel. _'Maybe he went this way?'_ He walked down the long pathway before it branched into a large room. It was very dark. So dark that Naruto could barely see in front of him as he walked.

'What is this place?' A low ferocious growl broke him from his thoughts. 'What was that?'

Naruto glanced around frantically before backing into a giant cage. Naruto turned in surprise at such a massive structure.

"Who the hell puts a cage in the middle of a damn sewer?!" Naruto wondered aloud.

Naruto saw the there was a slip of paper on a gate with kanji written on the slip, but it was too dark for him to read.

_'Wish I had some light or something. I can't see a thing in here.'_ On cue a small torch appeared and lit in Naruto's hand. Naruto stared in disbelief._ 'What just happened? Torches don't magically appear in someone's hands and especially not in a sewer!'_

Deciding not to count his blessings again, Naruto shone the light in front of the slip.

_'Seal?'_ thought Naruto curiously as he read the slip. Another growl emitted through the, this time it originated from behind the gate. Naruto eyes bulged slightly. His not so natural six sense of danger kicked in and Naruto leapt back as hard as he could from the gate, narrowly avoiding the giant claws that swiped at him.

"What the hell!" A dark chuckle followed.

**"This seal. I can't seem to reach you because of it."** Red-slit eyes glared at Naruto. The small light from the torch allowed him to see a row of white teeth fixed into a grin.

**"Do me a favor and walk a little closer so I can rip the flesh from your bones."**

Naruto sweat dropped. "Uh, how about a NO! And who the hell are you!"

**"I'm shocked. You just learned of my existence and yet you still do not know who I am? Why did I have to be stuck in this baka?"** He spoke while shaking his head.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Kyuubi!"

**"One point to my baka of a container! So you're not hopeless after all."** Mocked the fox.

Naruto twitched slightly at the comment. "Where the hell am I?"

**"Stupid Mortal, we are in your poor example of a mind."**

"What did you say you walking carpet?"

**"I said your head is as empty as a desert, shrimp!"**

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP, YOU FURRY BASTARD?"

**"THAT WOULD BE YOU. FOUR FOOT TALL MIDGET!"**

"I AM NOT SHORT! I'M JUST VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!"

**"BAKA! THAT STILL JUST ANOTHER WAY TO SAY YOU'RE MIDGET!"**

Kyuubi and Naruto were so into their argument, they never noticed the chuckling white haired man in standing right next to the cage. He wore light grey armor similar to the Shodaime with a headband with two horns jutting from a metal plate. He also wore a black cloak over his shoulders.

"Man, if I knew you two would be acting like this I would have brought some popcorn."

The two then rounded on the white-haired stranger. "WHAT DID YOU SAY/**WHAT DID YOU SAY**!"

"I said you guys look like retards shouting at each other. Now would you please stop yelling, I am standing right here."

This just made the two angrier. "Screw you/**Screw you!**"

The man just gave them a grin. Suddenly the air around them seems to thicken and bear down on them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What were you two saying?"

Naruto grunted as he was forced to kneel due to the pressure while Kyuubi was unaffected. The demon eyed the man for a second. The man continued to grin while pouring off more KI. (Killing intent for those who don't know.)

**'This stranger'** Kyuubi plundered. _**'Why do I feel like I know this person?'**_ He concentrated and plundered more. '_**White hair….old style armor that is similar to the Shodaime….dark blue eyes with black ripple like look… from… the pupil.'**_ Kyuubi's eyes widened.

**"YOU!"** Kyuubi's pointed at the smaller being.** "What are you doing here?"**

"Finally remember who I am, huh. I should be asking you the same question. The king of all demons stuck in a cage, how sad." He replied while shaking his head. His response was a growl from the biju. 'Looks like you're a little rusty since we last met.' He continued completely unaware of the KI coming from Kyuubi.

**"Rusty! I was simply caught by surprise. How was I supposed to know that a human could summon the shinigami?"** It spoke while growling.

"Excuses, Excuses. If I remember correctly, when we fought I didn't summon the Shinigami and I still kicked you ass."

**"One, I had just got out of battle with that blasted Hachibi. Two, that's not the point, besides, you threw a moon at my freaking head!"**

"Still kind of sad if you ask me."

**"Enough of about my defeat at the hands of you or that blasted Yondaime. The real question is what you are doing here. You died 200 years ago."**

"It's complicated. You see, the kid you're sealed in is my reincarnation."

Kyuubi stopped and stared. After a short pause, Kyuubi began to laugh uncontrollably. **"That was…..a…good one….reincarnation……..."** After coming down from his laughing high, Kyuubi noticed the man had not once cracked a smile. **"Dear Kami….your serious."**

"You should be happy to know that you were contained by the reincarnation of the Rikudou Sennin."

**"But how? I know this boy is of no relation to you."**

Before the fox could answer, Naruto decide to join the conversation.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" The Sennin glanced at him, before turning back to Kyuubi.

"How long you did freeze time." Kyuubi's face took one of concentration.

"**Not long. Originally I was going to force my powers on him to save him because when he dies, I die as well."**

The man frowned. "Okay, that was stupid. What would you do if he went on rampage and I know your chakra is toxic to the body, so if you forced too much, you'd kill his cells. That effectively shortens his life-span. Geez, you really have gotten rusty." The fox glared from its position in behind the seal.

The Sennin shrugged."Guess that means I have to make this quick then." The Sennin turned towards Naruto and studied the blonde. He smiled before finally asking.

"Okay kid, what do you want to know?"

"Who are you?" He blurted out.

"I am the legendary Rikudou Sennin. But you can call me Kessen. And well…you're my reincarnation."

Naruto was confused. "Reincarnation? How is it even possible, we look nothing alike and I know I don't have eyes like that, plus I am a blonde and you're ...a white-head… And just what the hell is a Rikudou Sennin?"

"Hey just what's wrong with my hair! Anyway, Rikudou Sennin is just a title, but I am the creator of ninjutsu and yes, reincarnation, so basically you are going to become more like I was but you might not get the looks, kid. Sucks for you. But you do get my some of my knowledge in ninjutsu... Kid, pick your jaw up off the floor." Kessen chuckled while saying the last part.

Naruto did as he was told but his mine was trying to process this new information. _'The creator and master of almost every ninjutsu is standing in front of me…and I am his reincarnation…and I get some of his skills in ninjutsu…. Score!'_ Naruto's eyes became giant stars.

"As for the eyes they are a doujutsu called the Rinnegan. With its abilities, I was able to create many different ninjutsu. It allows the user to-" Kessen started before he was cut-off.

**"We are going to have to cut this short. Time is returning back to normal. Kessen, just jump-start his Rinnegan activation, so the brat won't get us killed."** Kessen nodded before turning back to Naruto. He placed a hand over Naruto's eyes and suddenly the started to burn slighty.

"We'll talk about the abilities later; right now go kick some ass..." With that Kyuubi forced Naruto out of his mind-scape.

* * *

(Time is normal)

The spinning weapon soared through the air, its intended target was the blonde who had yet to make a move to evade or dodge.

_'Damn it Naruto! Snap out of it!_'Iruka grunted in pain at his attempts to rise.

Mizuki looked on with excitement._ 'Yes, Die you damn fox!' _The shuriken was a couple feet from hitting Naruto.

Iruka looked on with horror. _'Come on Naruto! Move….Move…Move!"_

"Naruto! Get out of the Way!" Naruto's eyes snapped open. As if acting on instinct, He thrusted his palm out in the path of the shuriken.

"**Shinra Tensei**." The spinning buzz-saw stopped an inch from hitting Naruto's palm. Iruka ceased his struggles and stared in silence. The shuriken slowed before falling harmlessly to the ground.

_'What…'_ Mizuki's jaw dropped. _'How did he stop my shuriken?'_ Naruto turned and glared at Mizuki before smirking.

"Hey Mizuki-teme, I know shuriken like these are rather expensive at most ninja stores." He picked up the shuriken. "So how about I just give you this one back!"With a powerful throw, Naruto sent the shuriken back at Mizuki. Mizuki was force to take to the air to dodge and the shuriken lodged itself into the trunk of a tree. A swishing sound reached his ears. He quickly drew a kunai and used it to block to a handful of shuriken thrown by Naruto.

Mizuki tossed his kunai as hard as he could at Naruto. Naruto smirked before chakra poured off of him and he disappeared in a burst of speed. Before Iruka could blink, Naruto had appeared in front Mizuki and planted his elbow in his gut. Naruto twisted so he could follow up with his knee as well. Mizuki grunted but retaliated with a punch. Naruto pushed off and landed a little near the middle of the clearing. Mizuki landed on a branch on the other side of the clearing hunched over in slight pain. Iruka saw now as a good chance to speak.

"Naruto, run now while Mizuki is…" he stopped when Naruto turned towards him revealing that his eyes have changed.

They were no longer the ocean blue that he was accustomed to, now they were a darker shade with black circles that seem like ripples surrounding the pupil

"You can relax now Iruka-sensei. I promise to finish Mizuki-teme quickly." Naruto's voice was full of so much confidence; Iruka didn't know whether to be worried about his safety or question him about his eyes' sudden change.

This statement angered the said person. Mizuki growled as he flipped through seals._ 'Demon thinks he can beat me does he! I'll show him.'_ He brought his hand towards his mouth. He angrily poured chakra into the ninjutsu

"**Katon: Endan!**" A medium-sized fireball shot towards Naruto at an alarming rate.

"Naruto!"

With his attention on Iruka, Naruto never saw the fireball. Naruto turned but it was too late as the fireball was already at him. A large explosion was caused and cloud of smoke shot into the air. Mizuki sneered.

"Hah! Where did all that talk go? Maybe in hell, you'll learn your place!"Slowly the smoke dispersed to show that a burning log was in Naruto's place. Now Mizuki and Iruka were both victims of shock. '_A substitution! And he did it sealess!'_

"That was very rude, Mizuki-teme." Naruto cracked his knuckles while he sat on a branch above Mizuki. Mizuki immediately tossed a handful of shuriken at him. Naruto simply disappeared in a burst of speed and smashed his fist into Mizuki's face knocking him from his perch. Naruto appeared above him and axe- kicked him in the chest. Mizuki was sent crashing into the ground, causing it to crack slightly at the force of the kick, though it was more the speed of the fall.

Naruto reappeared by Iruka causing the man to jump slightly. _'When did he get this speed? Hell, when did he get this strong! Just what the hell did he learn from that scroll?'_ If only Iruka knew that Naruto was currently acting only on instinct or maybe some of Kessen's instincts. Most of the ninjutsu he used was because he was the rush of the moment, but the speed and the barrier like ninjutsu, those two felt like he knew them forever. Also Naruto knew he never learned a set taijutsu style.

_'Maybe this is what Kessen meant about some his knowledge transferring to me.'_ Naruto concluded. Naruto was finally able to get his breathing back to normal; he noticed Mizuki was beginning to rise. 'Shit, the Kage Bunshins from earlier and whatever the hell that speed move was, is staring to tire me out.' Naruto paused. _'Wait I could have used Kage Bunshin from the beginning!'_ He resisted the urge to slap himself as he stood and form a single hand-seal.

"It's over Mizuki-teme! I'm going to beat you with my next move."

Mizuki simply glare as he stood. "Let's see you try it!"

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin!**" Naruto put as much chakra as he could into the jutsu. A thousand clones appeared in the trees surrounding the three. At the sight of so many clones, Iruka became speechless and Mizuki nearly had a heart attack. Each clone glared menacingly at Mizuki, all while cracking their knuckles or pounding a fist into its palm.

"Like we said it's over Mizuki-teme!" All the clones leaped at Mizuki and proceeded to beat him to an inch of life. His screams could be heard all over Konoha. When he was hardly recognizable, Naruto decided to dispel his clones.

He walked back towards Iruka who still speechless at the amount of clones that were just in the clearing.

"You okay there, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka snapped out of stupor. "Wha?'

"I asked if you were okay." Iruka nodded before a thought entered his head. _'He has got to become a genin. If he had more experience he would probably be a low chunin level. I would have to be crazy not to pass him'_

"Hey Naruto close your eyes for a sec." Naruto blinked in confusion but complied with the request. He heard Iruka move slightly and then felt something being tied to his forehead.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Naruto did so and immediately notice the absence of Iruka's headband and the smile Iruka had on his face. Naruto lifted a hand to his forehead. Cold Metal.

"Congratulation Naruto, you pass."

Naruto was speechless before smile appeared on his face that radiated pure happiness. Naruto pulled Iruka into a fierce hug all while laughing.

"Alright! I passed!"

"Ow Naruto! That hurts!"

* * *

Kessen smiled slightly as he watched the image fade from the water.

"This kid is going to have a bright future ahead of him."

Kyuubi grunted in agreement.** "He was able to use the basic of two of your signatures. Honestly I was a little surprised when he able to use that Shinra Tensei but when he used your Shunpo technique, I was really shocked then."** Kyuubi admitted from his position near the cage.

"You weren't the only one. I kinda expected him to use Shinra Tensei but to Shunpo as well. Though he needs work on control. The shuriken should have been immediately deflected but instead it was stopped and slowed. Plus Shunpo is at least three times faster than that. But if the kid is trained by the right person, he'd be a force to reckon with."

Kyuubi eyed Kessen in suspicion. **"What do you mean by that? I thought you were sticking around to train the brat."**

Kessen shook his head. "Sorry but I can't. It was hard enough to get Kami AND the Shinigami to let me come back to meet the kid and leave some of my knowledge. I don't want to push my luck with those two. Hmm….I think I'll leave the kid, three more jutsu though."

**"Then you better choose wisely."**

Kessen simply grinned at the fox. "Don't worry, I already have three others in mind." The fox twitched slightly. Even though he wouldn't admit it Kessen's grin always ticked him off.

_**'Damn Kessen and that grin. The brat better not inherit that piece of shit, or their will be hell to pay.'**_

* * *

Wow that was a long chapter. Oh, for the guy who asked, of course this is a hetero story. Its just that I am going to keep him single till about the one month break in the Chunin Exams. As for who the lucky girl, I dont know yet. I was thinking of a short relationship with Ino, Temari, or Tenten. The reason for this is becasue I plan Naruto to eventually hook-up with either Yugito, Anko, Shizune or Kurenai. I am leaning towards Yugito but who knows and that not going to happen until after the time-skip. Also no Harems. I don't have anything against them but I really doubt I could write a GOOD harem fic.

Well That's all for today! You know the drill. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Mostly Harmless has returned with chapter 3. I'm sorry to say this but updates may start to come slow because sometimes next week a very close member of the family has to undergo some really important test and if it doesn't go right, they may have stay in the hospital and I will most likely be on a constant go to the hospital. So I might not be able to get to a computer very often to type. Sorry for the incovience but hey you never know, everything might be just fine. I say that alot nowadays, but enough talk and here is chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Speaking "........"

_Thoughts '.......'_

**Demon Speaking ".............."**

**_Demon Thoughts ".............."_**

Spirit Speaking "................."

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his apartment, throwing the keys near his futon on the floor. He walked straight to the bathroom, remove his clothes before getting straight in the shower. He sighed slightly as the hot water was relaxing after a chaotic day like his. About fifteen minutes later, he was out of the shower and almost ready for bed. Earlier, He and Iruka returned the scroll to the Hokage and explained the sudden changes about Naruto's eyes before Naruto helped Iruka to the hospital. Naruto asked the Hokage about the eye but Sarutobi really couldn't say much about the Rinnegan because he didn't know much about it, only that it was so rare it was said to be only a legend. After that Naruto returned straight home.

Naruto finished brushing his teeth and rinsed. He then walked out of the bathroom and to the edge of his futon. _'Finally some well deserved sleep.'_ Naruto turned and fell backwards toward his mattress…..only for the world to dissolve away……

* * *

Naruto fell into the water in his mindscape. He immediately came up sputtering, looked around at his surroundings before glaring at the laughing spirit and demon fox that were currently residing in his head.

"What the hell! You didn't have to drop me in the water, y'know!" Kessen was finally able to get his laughter under control, but the fox was still going wild.

"Whew, okay that was funny. Pure comedy, kid." Kessen burst into another fit of laughter for a few minutes before calming again. Kyuubi had regain control of himself as well. Naruto stood up while cursing the two under his breath. All he wanted to do was get some sleep, was that too much to ask? A chuckle...then another, before soon the pair was in another fit of laughter.

"What do want?!" Naruto yelled annoyed. Kessen and Kyuubi finally stopped laughing for good this time.

"Well, I thought you might want to know more about the Rinnegan." At this Naruto began to listen closely. "Alright, let's pick up where we left off. Like I said before, the Rinnegan is the doujutsu I used to create ninjutsu. The Rinnegan helps you learn any jutsu much easier than the average person and can see chakra around you to a short distance. If you pour more chakra into your eye the range increases." 

Kessen pause to make sure Naruto had not gotten lost. "The Rinnegan has two major abilities that I want to explain. The first and most simple to comprehend is that, the Rinnegan allows the user to use the six elements or all types of nature manipulation." 

Naruto interrupted. "Huh, I remember Iruka –sensei saying once that there were only five elements."

Kessen shook his head. "No there are six. The five main that are the most known, however, are Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Lightning then you have you sub-elements like Moukuton, and Hyouton but the sixth main element is something I like to call the Yin-Yang element. This element is used for all other ninjutsu that don't have a, umm… how should I put this…"earthly" element."

"What?" Naruto deadpanned.

"It is like when someone performs a genjutsu, like a henge." Naruto nodded and Kessen continued.

"The second ability was discovered by another who wields the Rinnegan in your time. It is a process one would call the Rikudou no jutsu."

"Rikudou no jutsu?"

"He learned that with the Rinnegan, he can reanimate a corpse and copy one of his powers or skills to this corpse. These corpses will bear the Rinnegan and "regain" life by living off a constant feed of chakra. The new body will now become a realm and there is a limit of six realms. Example, since you are bad at genjutsu, you could take a corpse, reanimate it, copy over you genjutsu skills then train it until the realm is a master at genjutsu." Naruto grinned in excitement.

"Though it's kinda creepy but that sounds so cool!"

"But in order for this, He had to gain a material that could transmit chakra. There is one way to get this material and that is to use the **Kuchiyose: Gedo Mazo**. Doing this for you, however, is too dangerous." At this Kyuubi spoke up.

"**You're damn straight it's too dangerous. Even I cannot heal his body, if he uses that summon. The Gedo Mazo's after affect is more like a curse, making it more like a suicide jutsu. Don't think even teaching him that." **

"I was never planning on teaching him that. I'm still surprised the other wielder knew that jutsu."

"Why can't I learn this?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because the minute the Gedo Mazo is summoned, it pierces the user's back with chakra blades. These Chakra blades can transmit chakra from the user to the Gedo Mazo so the user can control its actions. However, through the duration of this technique, the user will become more and more emaciated." Kessen explained.

"What do you mean emaciated?"

**"It means your body will lose all fat, and sometimes muscle, making you extremely thin and weak."**

Naruto's face took a horror-filled expression. "That's bad. Really bad."

"I know. The Gedo Mazo was the last jutsu I ever created, but it was never ment to be uesd by anyone due to it's horrid side-effects."

**"That's how you died then." **Kessen nodded.

"Yes, I had just made the jutsu and wanted to test it. The effects of the jutsu was too great and I died a month later." Kessen confrimed. "But we shouldn't be worried about the past. We should be thinking of solutions. If there was a way for you to find an alternate material for you to transmit chakra, then you could start finding bodies to make your realms but sadly I know no other solution." 

"**Just use a seal."** Kessen and Naruto both whipped their heads towards the fox. **"Or more specifically a demonic seal." **

Kessen eyed the fox. "Just what are you playing at Kyuubi?"

"**I am not playing anything. Where do you think your human seals developed from? Demons originally taught humans how to make and perform fuinjutsu before you humans began to call us evil creatures. There are many of demonic seals that can transmit chakra and even store chakra for someone if performed correctly."**

"So you know a seal that can transmit chakra for Naruto?" questioned Kessen. Kyuubi nodded. "What's the catch? You normally don't help others unless it benefits you in some way."

"**For two reasons. One, I do not want to be dying anytime soon. Two, I want him to kill Uchiha Madara for summoning me thirteen years ago and forcing me to attack this pitiful village."** Kyuubi snarled at the last reason.

Kessen wince slightly. "Hmm…feel sorry for this Madara person. He has invoked the wrath of a kitsune." As Kessen was saying this his form seemed to fade slightly. Naruto noticed this.

"Hey, why are you fading away?" Kessen blinked and looked at his hands as they began to fade more.

"Shit I'm running out of time." Kessen quickly drew a circle in the air before reaching through it and producing a small scroll. "Here Kid," He quickly tossed it to Naruto who fumbled slightly to catch it. "In there are three jutsu, I want you to learn. The first two you should be able to learn easily on your own but the last one don't try it until you are at least….uhh…what do you call it….oh yeah a Jounin, wait until you're a Jounin for the last one." 

Kessen began to dissolve.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Back to where I belong, the realm of the dead."Naruto looked slightly sad at the lost of a possible mentor.

Upon seeing Naruto's expression, Kessen shook his head. "I couldn't stay forever, kid. I'm already dead. If I could stay; I would and teach you more ways of using you Rinnegan, but seeing as I can't you're going to have to make your own path." Naruto looked up at to Kessen to see his famous grin on his face. The dissolving was now at his chest.

"I can tell just be looking at you. Even before you got the Rinnegan, you were going to grow up to become someone special. One of those once in a lifetime peoples whose impact may change the world for the better." 

Kessen was almost dissolved away now. Before he left he spoke one last message.

"Become that person, Naruto…… A legend ….. one that could change the world for the better…" A blinding flash of light swept through the room causing Naruto to shield his eyes. When it was over, Kessen had fully disappeared.

A long silence followed before Kyuubi broke it. **"It seems that you have a lot of training to do."**

Naruto glanced up at the fox without saying anything. He looked down before grinning up at the Kyuubi. His grin, so similar to Kessen.

"Yeah, I guess you right. If I can't become Hokage of Konoha. Then follow my second dream. To become a Legend!" At this even Kyuubi grinned slightly.

_**'Damn! It's contagious!'**_

* * *

(One week later…)

Naruto stood in an empty training field, eyes closed, in a relaxed posture. He took a deep breath before slowly opening his eyes. Naruto formed a cross-shaped hand seal.

"**Kage Bunshin!**" Smoke erupted from around him, and reveals 50 clones. Naruto's eyes scanned the group of clones, before he slipped into a defensive stance.

The first clone to reach him leaped into a kick only for Naruto to turn slightly causing it to fly pass him. He immediately dropped low to duck under a clone who attempted to close line him from behind. Not given a chance to recover, a clone fell from above, flipping into a hell-drop. Naruto rolled out of the way and back onto his feet. Naruto blocked a behind kick, aimed for the side of his head, before grabbing the clone by its leg, tossing it over his shoulder and slamming in into the ground, dispersing it. He quickly drew a kunai, but forced to spin to the left to dodge another heel-drop. Still spinning he jammed the kunai into the back of the clone's neck, making it leave in smoke. He threw the same kunai into another clone, dispersing it as well. The last two charged at the same time, each throwing a punch. Naruto tossed two kunai above him, before knocking both strikes off to the side causing the clones to stumble. He jumped into the air, grabbing to two kunai, twisted, and then launching both of them into the back of each clone's head.

His victory was short-lived as a clone manages to kick him in his side, knocking him from the air. Naruto grunted as he landed but still threw a shuriken at the still airborne clone, hitting it in the head. More of the surrounding clones started to charge. Naruto dodge a punch aimed for his head, and jumped over a sweep but was caught in the side by a kick. Another clone appeared behind him, but before it could do anything, Naruto had already tossed the clone into a group of three, destroying them.

Naruto landed in a crouch, clutching his side slightly. The clones seemed to back-off and resume the circle made around him. One clone was brave enough to step forward.

"What's the matter boss, can't handle us clones?" Its reward was a kunai in its forehead.

Naruto panted slightly, "You guys shouldn't get cocky. I have yet to use any jutsu yet." The clones seemed to tense at this new bit of information and cursed their former comrade for opening its mouth.

In a rush of panic, another clone speaks. "Quick get him!" The remaining clones charged at this command. Some took to air at an attempt to cut off an escape route.

Naruto calmly closed his eyes, and crossed his arms. _'You'd think they learn after the third spar.'_ His eyes snapped open, thrusting arm out to his side.

"**Shinra Tensei**!" The wave was blasted away, dispersing, covering the arena in a large blanket of smoke. Naruto relaxed slightly only to become tense again. Erupting from this blanket came a second wave of clones.

'_This is different; I thought they all charged me at the same time.' _Naruto began to weave in and out of several strikes aimed for his head or torso. Naruto jumped into the air while forming hand-seals. _'They're not the only one with new tricks.'_

"**Katon:****Housenka no Jutsu****!**" Naruto inhaled deeply before bringing his hand to his mouth. Naruto then exhaled and released a storm of fireballs than rained down on the remaining clones. The copies tried their best to maneuver around the fireballs, but the time the fireballs stopped, only a few remained after the slaughter. These last few clones tried to regroup in smoke formed from the destruction.

"Okay, we're getting killed out here!" clone one stated the obvious.

"Don't you think I know that!" snapped clone two while glancing around.

"Hey, now is not a good time to be fighting. We need a plan." Spoke the third while trying to defuse the situation. The fourth and last clone sighed.

"We are going to die anyway. Why even try?"The three look at the clone like it had grown a second head, before one and two looked at each other and nodded. They both decked four in the face, destroying him.

Clone three began to slightly panic. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

The two shrugged, "He was defective. I mean we are copies of the boss. And the boss never gives up."

"BAKAS! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT WHEN ONE OF US DISSAPPERS, HE GETS OUR MEMEORIES!" On que a kunai landed in the middle of the three. The three went rigid but seeing as nothing happen, they relaxed.

Clone two spoke. "That was close. But hey it could have been worse, right?" A fizzing sound their ears and they all glanced back at the kunai to find a paper bomb was just about to explode. One and Three looked back at two with an 'If-I-wasn't-about-to-be-blown-to-pieces-I-would-kill-you-kind-of-look.'

"You just had to say it." The bomb detonated, destroying the clones, and sending another column of smoke into the air.

Naruto let a chuckle at the last memories received by the clones. Naruto had about 3 of these training secessions a day, every day for the past week. Combine that with all the push-ups and drills he does before his brawls, his taijutsu has improved greatly over the week. His combat skills were not the only thing that had improved; he ditched his orange jumpsuit for something less …orange. Kyuubi simply put it as get out of that ridiculous orange monstrosity and get into something that would actually benefit his shinobi career.

He now wore a more robe-like outfit which consisted of a long-sleeved black shirt which went just a little past his wrist and black shinobi pants with black sandels. The only part of his outfit that was still orange was a dark orange sash that was tied around of his waist. His kunai/shuriken pouch was attached to his right leg and he replaced the blue cloth of his headband for a black cloth that reaches to the back of his neck. (For a better picture, think something on the lines of Neji's shippuuden outfit.)

"With all this training, Jiji will be handing over that hat in no time!" Naruto mused to himself as he walked around the area and collected the kunai that was still useable.

"Is that so?" Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin as at the voice.

"Don't do that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Sarutobi merely chuckled before continuing.

"A shinobi must always be aware of his surroundings, Naruto-kun. You still have a lot to learn if you ever hope to take this hat."

Naruto muttered something under his breath, before picking up the last kunai. "What are doing here, anyway, Jiji. Don't you have paperwork to do?"

"Is it so much to ask for an old man like me to have a chance to visit a friend, every once in a while?" Replied Sarutobi.

Naruto just gave him a blank-stare. "You're using me as an excuse to get away from paperwork again, aren't you?" He deadpanned.

Sarutobi nearly fell flat on his face."No, No I'm just here to give you a gift for stopping Mizuki from obtaining the scroll." Inwardly he was thinking. _'Shit! Am I that predictable?'_ "For helping protect the scroll, I will grant you the choice of the payment of a B-ranked mission or two ninjutsu of your choice that are **under** B-rank."

Naruto blinked. "How much does a b-rank mission pay?"

"Around 300,000 yen." (I have no idea if that is even right. Can someone please give me an idea of how much a b-rank mission might pay?)

Naruto nodded before closing his eyes in thought. _'Hmm…on one hand, I get some serious cash that could help me in the long-run or I could get two new jutsu that could help me if I'm in a jam later…Well I do need to expand my ninjutsu arsenal. Kage Bunshin, Tajuu Kage Bunshin, Kawarimi, Shinra Tensei, Shunpo, and the Housenka no jutsu is a surprising arsenal for a genin like me to have but I can control __**all**__ the elements, and learn almost __**any**__ jutsu. I should a large quantity of jutsu that should vary between different elements……… Damnit! I hate it when I think over think things!'_ Naruto eyebrow twitched slightly before opening his eyes.

"Hey Jiji, I'll take the two jutsu?" Sarutobi nodded before biting his thumb to draw a little blood. He flipped through a hand-sequence before slamming both palms onto the ground. A poof of smoke was emitted before it cleared and revealed a wooden shelf filled with scrolls.

"These are some D-C-rank ninjutsu, from my personal ninjutsu library. Normally I would not allow just anyone to pick from this library but you are a special case." Sarutobi explained as he motioned Naruto to come pick the ninjutsu of his choice. The scrolls were separated by their ranks and their elements. After some light searching he came up with five he wanted to learn and after a hard elimination. He ended up with two c-ranks, **Fuuton: Daitoppa** and **Suiton: Mizurappa**. The shelf disappeared in another poof.

"Well, I guess that means I should get back to my office. I probably have a giant stack of paperwork to go through by now." Sarutobi mumbled the last part mostly to himself but Naruto heard it.

Smirking, Naruto turned to leave. "I better get going too. Today is when we are assigned to Genin teams, right?" Sarutobi nodded. "Well I'll see you later then Jiji?" And with that Naruto began to walk towards the Academy. Before he disappeared from view, he announced one last question over his shoulder.

"Hey, Jiji! How come you never use Kage Bunshin to do your paperwork?"

First, Sarutobi's face had a expression of pure shock before it adopted a why-the-fuck-did-I-not-think-of-that-myself expression before he summon three Kage Bunshins and sent them to do paperwork. He then walked to one of the post standing in the middle of the field where he began to repeatedly slam his head against it.

"Stupid…Stupid…Stupid…"

* * *

_(The Academy...)_

The room was abuzz with life. Graduates were talking aimlessly about their future life as a shinobi or how they were going to learn cool flashy jutsu to show-off or for most of the girls cases, how they were hoping to get on a certain Uchiha's team, and seducing him so they could be the Mrs. Uchiha which was why an annoying pink-haired girl and a blonde where fighting over a seat by the said Uchiha. This was the site that greeted Umino Iruka as he walked into the room.

"Okay, class. Settle down." Iruka spoke but was ignored as the graduates still chatted.

"Class, I said settle down!" He still was not heard and if he was, he was ignored. Iruka sighed before deciding to use his special jutsu for occasions like this.

"WILL YOU SHUT-UP AND LISTEN!" Iruka yelled as his head grew until he resembled a life-size bobble-head. Instantly the class quieted and was looking at Iruka.

Iruka raised a folder in his hand. "In here is the list of your team selections and your Jounin-sensei." He opened it and scanned the contents of the document before Iruka began to call the teams and Jounin-senseis. When he finished team 6, the class doors opened and in walked a blonde haired boy clad in what looked like black robes.

"Sorry, I'm late. Iruka-sensei, I was pulling some last minute training and had a small chat with Jiji." The room shifted its attention from the scarred chunin to the black-wearing boy.

Iruka blinked. _'Do I know him?'_ Iruka then noticed the now familiar blue ringed eyes of his favorite student. _'Oh…About time Naruto got out of that hideous jumpsuit.'_ "It's okay just please have a seat somewhere so I can continue." Naruto nodded before deciding to take a seat next to a pineapple-haired boy who had his head down against the desk. Pineapple boy glanced at him when he sat down, before muttering "troublesome appearance changing blondes" then went back to sleep.

Iruka spoke again. "Okay, Team Seven under Hatake Kakashi will be Uchiha Sasuke…" A boy who could easily be classified as an emo just simply stared out the window. After his name was called he turned his attention to Iruka, "….Hyuuga Hinata…" A shy girl lifted her head. "And…Uzumaki Naruto."

"WHAT! WHY DOES NARUTO GET TO BE ON SASUKE-KUN'S TEAM?! HE FAILED THE EXAMS AND BESIDES, NARUTO-BAKA IS NOT EVEN HERE!" yelled a pink-haired girl. The rest of the girls let out an echoing 'Yeah!' right behind her.

Iruka sighed; He was getting real tired of this shit. "Naruto passed a make-up exam yesterday, Sakura, and yes Naruto is here. Didn't you see him sit next to Shikamaru?" At this the entire class except Shikamaru who was still asleep, turned and gazed at the new and improved Naruto.

'_That's Naruto!'_ echoed through everyone's minds. Naruto just gave them a lazy two-finger salute while grinning all the same. Iruka broke them out of their stupor by announcing the next team.

"Team 8 under Yuuhi Kurenai will be Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba." The pink-haired girl, now known as Sakura, slumped at the mention of her team.

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. And last, Team 10 under Sarutobi Asuma will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji."

"WHAT! HOW COME I'M STUCK WITH LAZY BASTARD AND FAT ASS!" Ino yelled while jumping to her feet.

Iruka sighed. "The selections are final, there is no changing them. Come back here in one hour to meet your Jounin-senseis and Good luck with you future shinobi career." With this said Iruka left the room. Everybody ,with a few depressively, poured out of the door while Naruto simply shunpoed out the window and headed straight to his favorite ramen stand.

Three Hours Later....

Two hours ago, almost all the graduates returned and left with their Jounin-senseis. The only team that had yet to meet their sensei was Team Seven. While this annoyed them to no end, they still managed to find ways to pass the time. For Sasuke, It was thinking up many ways he could kill his brother, For Hinata, It fantasying about a blonde doing things that would most likely never happen in a millennium and for Naruto, it was doing push-ups while thinking of many ways to hurt his sensei for being late. Naruto was facing toward the entrance of the academy and froze mid-push-up when an unknown chakra appeared neared the Academy.

Naruto finished his last push-up. "He's here. He's walking towards the entrance now."

Sasuke glanced at him slightly. "And just how do you know that, dobe?"

"I have physic ability to sense people." Naruto said sarcastically. "In case you haven't notice, teme, my eyes have been upgraded and one of the new features is seeing chakra. And an unfamiliar chakra just entered the Academy."

"Hn, Whatever." Sasuke went back to his thoughts regarding his brother. Naruto shook his head before drawing a kunai.

"What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" stuttered Hinata when she noticed this.

"Simple I going to greet our sensei for being late." Replied Naruto while spinning the kunai on his finger.

Sasuke scoffed. "Dobe, our sensei is a Jounin. Do you actually think you could even touch him?" Before Naruto could reply the door to the room began to open…

* * *

One Hour Earlier….

Hatake Kakashi had two goals at life. One, was to own every copy of Icha Icha that was ever made or in the making and two, to get all the copies signed by the author.

So when he heard there was a new Icha Icha at his favorite book store, He just had to be one of the first to purchase a copy. Then he spent the next two hours trying to finish his old one so he could start on his new one. By then Kakashi realized that he had that genin team to pick-up, so he headed off toward the Academy. Still reading his old book.

When Kakashi arrived at the school, he expected his team to be quite irritated with him when he stepped into the room but what he did not expect was a kunai to fly past his face and imbed itself into the wall as soon as he walked in the said room.

"You really shouldn't be late, sensei."

A black blur charged him and Kakashi lazily raised his arm and blocked a kick to his head. Shifting, He grabbed the offending limb and threw his attacker back to the row of benches at which the assailant recovered and launched four shuriken at him. He pulled the kunai from the wall and deflected the on-coming shuriken.

Silence filled the room as the attacker stopped to reveal to be his blonde-haired charge. A shy girl in near the front looks like she's about to faint any second and a raven-haired boy was brooding to himself in the back. Seeing as the blonde wasn't going to attack again, Kakashi closed his one-eye in deep thought before giving them an eye-smile.

"Hmm…..My first impression of this team is………..I find one person interesting."

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 3. If you are wondering if one of Kessen's jutsu was the Housenka no jutsu, then no. That was just a jutsu, Naruto chose to learn over the small timeskip. And I know someone is going to say something about the teams, but let me say this first. Wouldn't it be the dream team to have **all **of the three great doujutsu on the same squad under a guy who posses the one of them as well.

But hey, your reviews are what make me better, so you know the drill. Review.

Mostly Harmless. Out.


End file.
